Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preventive maintenance system which detects an indication of a malfunction of a movable part and a preventive maintenance method using the preventive maintenance system.
Background Art
JP 2014-184525 A discloses a motor-driven robot arm.
For example, a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus uses a robot arm to transport substrates. When the robot arm malfunctions, an object to be transported is damaged and the productivity is reduced. It is, therefore, preferable to detect an indication of a malfunction of the robot arm and to repair the robot arm before the robot arm malfunctions actually. It is also preferable to detect an indication of a malfunction of some movable part other than the robot arm and to repair the movable part before the malfunction.